


Keigo: Human No More

by TheCursedGentleman



Category: Bleach, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCursedGentleman/pseuds/TheCursedGentleman
Summary: He was supposed to be just one more normal human...Then why was he involved in all of this?Why was he now a being called 'Fullbringer?And why the fuck he thought choosing the hard mode would be better?





	1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone is that one lonely guy and I brought the new remake (God forbid me if I have to make ANOTHER GODDAMN REMAKE OF THIS STORY) so hopefully, I make this right, as I posted on Reddit r/gaming (I wanted some ideas lol) and I even though of creating a subreddit for this story (But that would be awkwardly bad for numerous reasons, so I am just going to post this story on my friend's DeviantArt and say fuck it.**

**If anyone has any questions I am (Not me but someone who knows me and my stories as well) at VSBattle and FCOC Battle, he goes by CursedGentleman (Same name on Deviantart and Archive of Our Own, lets hope I don't get called out and yes its a harem story because we all know that it's the only way to get attention)**

* * *

Keigo Asano thought he died, for a moment, you know?

He was on the ground, a car just hit him and ran away, the police quickly following, they didn't even notice his body there, it was… Painful…

" HOLY FUCK! THEY LITERALLY KILLED ME AND LEFT ME HERE TO ROT!" The spirit of Keigo shouted in distress, the nicknames that were used in his entire life began to make more and more sense.

Brash, loud, stupid, faggot, lonely, pussy, coward, retarded, just the thought of hearing those names again made him uneasy, he began shouting trying to get attention as he attempted to break the chain on his chest.

" Hello there." Keigo heard a voice of a man, who seemed normal enough, was it not for those eyes of him, the grey suit? Completely normal.

Those eyes that if saw deeply enough could see the infinity and beyond?

Definitely not okay.

" Please choose between the easy mode or the hard mode." He stated as he presented two blue boxes.

**[Easy] [Hard]**

' I may be no genius, but usually, when you choose easy on this kind of things, you are pretty much screwed.' Keigo thought to himself as he clicked on the hard mode, wondering what kind of prize would he win for doing that since that was the premise of every single story that had a similar theme to what just happened.

" Congratulations, you got [The Gamer] Hard Mode, you did it, you could just have gone on the easy and just stomped your way into the entire story, but you do you." The Man in Grey said nodding.

" Wait for what?! I THOUGHT I WAS SUPPOSED TO GET LIKE, SOME KIND OF AWESOME PRIZE, YET I GET A MORE DIFFICULT VERSION OF IT?!" Keigo asked him as he grasped his hair.

" Well… Duh, you choose the hard mode, moron, the prize is a sense of pride and accomplishment for choosing the harder grounds… At least that's what EA games would have told you, I am going, to be honest, I am an asshole and just can't care less, oh well… Your gift will come later, that is, if you can consider it a gift of course." The Man in Grey said as he disappeared.

'… Huh?' Keigo asked himself as he got up, his soul now on his body once again, he wondered for a moment if that was nothing but a dream, but it didn't feel so.

He walked to school, hoping nothing wrong was going on…

Oh, how pitifully wrong he was.


	2. Going to School With New Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for keeping you guys so long, I was having some problems  
> Namely my own fault because I wanted to make more fanfics while ignoring my already existing ones.  
> I really need to rewatch Bleach (Yes rewatch and re-reading, because I want to implement the movies and fillers here because I think they have potential.)  
> I was also trying to get someone to draw Keigo in the way he is going to be seen later on the fanfic.  
> I also was having some problems because my shut-in beta reader is a lazy fuck when he wants to be lmao.  
> Now going with the story and let's hope you guys comment on this.

Keigo Asano walked in the direction of the school, not really understanding what happened in the last five minutes.

For all, he knew he could have just dreamed, in the worst case scenario? He had superpowers.

So there wasn't really a downside, only good and even better.

He looked well… everything, for some reason, it felt like he should be doing that.

**[New Skill Unlocked]**

**[Observation (Active) LV 1]**

**[Allow the user to obtain information in the target, higher levels means you get more information.]**

'Okay, I actually have powers, wait a minute, am I the only with superpowers? Because I don't think that is the case, like, why would someone give me powers in a powerless world? Not to mention that if I was the only superhuman, there would be no reason to say that I wouldn't have stomped my way in the normal world… time to pay more attention to my surroundings.' Keigo thought to himself, he was a smart person, but then again, being smart wasn't a thing that would give you friends or anything like that.

He wanted to walk to school, but he got a warning from the blue boxes.

**[There is an event happening close to you.]**

Events in MMORPG meant high-risk high rewards in most cases unless you were a VIP person or a newcomer, so he bet that it was something good for him as he is just a new guy, right?

Didn't take long to see what the hell was the event, provided that his event was literally a giant hole in the air, just… standing there as if it was something you would see on your day by day.

'How do I just… you know, use **[Observation]**?' Keigo thought to himself as a box appeared next to him.

**[Anomaly]**

**[DANGER! DANGER! IS UNKNOWN WHAT IT CONTAINS THERE!]**

'Maybe I need to upgrade the ability better.' Keigo thought as he entered the area.

There was literally nothing there, it was all pitch black, like a void.

But then he saw something white, and he swam into it, it was as if the void was made of water, so walking wouldn't make him reach there in a fast way.

It was a body, a pale man with a thing on his face, it looked as if it was made of bones.

'Do I need to wake him up or something? They really should have specified.' Keigo thought as he shook his head and tried to grab his hand.

Keyword being 'tried' because the moment he touched the pale man, he turned into a liquid being and threw itself into Keigo's throat.

For the next hour, the pain he felt was gigantic, it was like being reborn, but also being burned alive and drowning at the same thing, it was that level of pain.

The next thing he knew, he was on the same street he was before he entered the anomaly.

'Can I see my **[Stats]**?' Keigo asked as another box appeared close to him.

**Name: Keigo Asano**

**Race: Hybrid (Human/Arrancar)**

**Level: 1 (0/100)**

**Health: 375/375 (Regenerates 7 pts each 5 seconds)**

**MP: 550/550 (Regenerates 9.5 pts each 5 seconds)**

**STR: 2 (+10) = 12**

**VIT: 4 (+10) = 14**

**DEX: 9 (+10) = 19**

**INT: 7**

**WIS: 4**

**LCK: 1**

'Wait a minute, why do I have bonus points? Was that due to the event? What is an Arrancar, and why is this saying I am a hybrid?' Keigo thought to himself before he shook his head and looked at his watch while noticing his new clothes.

'…Oh.' He thought to himself, he had a blue cape, a form-fitting black cloth that hugged his body and he could feel something on his head and his face, he quickly looked to a window only to see that there was a bone mask on his head which resembled a lizard of some sorts, and the bone mask on his face that it was identical to the person he tried to wake up.

His eyes sclera was now black, and his iris were yellow, his skin white as snow, his hair, now a dark turquoise color, with the style being almost identical to the person he tried to wake up.

'Wait for a second, did I fuse with him or something like that? I am not only human anymore, seen that I am now a hybrid of a human with Arrancar, whatever that means, because hell, I don't know.' Keigo thought to himself.

'Maybe I got a **[Skill]** from this whole deal as well?' He thought as another box appeared.

**[Gamer's Mind (Passive) LV Max]**

**[Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through, allows a peaceful state of mind, immunity to psychological status effect.]**

**[Gamer's Body (Passive) LV Max]**

**[Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game.]**

**[Shapeshifter (Active) LV 1]**

**[You are what you want to be. Cost: 10 MP per minute.]**

**[Effect: You can change your appearance to whatever you want.]**

**[Sonido (Active) LV 1]**

**[Allows you to go at sound speed. Cost 50 MP per minute.]**

**[Effect: Boost by 50% your movement.]**

**[Cero (Active) LV 1. Cost 50 MP per use.]**

**[The ability to discharge energy by your hands.]**

**[It allows the user to unleash a condensed burst of energy in a 60-foot range]**

**[? (Passive) LV ?]**

**[?]**

**[? (Passive) LV ?]**

**[?]**

**[? (Passive) LV ?]**

**[?]**

'Okay, the last one is weird, but ignoring that, I really need to change my appearance, I can't look like this to the people at school, I ain't-a freak.' Keigo thought to himself as he used the new ability, **[Sonido]** to get to school.

**MP: 500/550**

He got there fairly quickly, but then he noticed that he almost entered the school without changing his appearance.

'I would like to look all awesome, cool and shit, but then again, people may not recognize me and all.' Keigo sighed as he used **[Shapeshifting]** to look like his old self.

'At least I don't need to preoccupy myself with my appearance.' He thought as he entered the school and tried his best to not attract attention, but yeah, things don't turn out to be as they always are.

"Hey, isn't that Keigo?" He heard one ask.

"Why isn't he like, running to Ichigo like he does every morning?" Another asked.

"Maybe his fuck boy Ichigo stopped liking him so now he is all depressed, fucking faggot." Another said, and that's when he stopped.

This is how people saw him? Not like a friend, but someone whose sole trait is being attracted to Ichigo?

He didn't like it, in fact, he hated it.

**[New Quest]**

**[Lesson Number One: Never mess with the Lion.]**

**[Punish everyone who has said something negative about you.]**

**[Reward: More Missions from ?|Respect from ?]**

And while it was something bad to do, attack someone, he was provoked, it was justified, they were talking shit behind him.

He stopped and turned to see the one that called him a faggot.

He was part of the soccer club, tall, black long hair, skin tanned, not to mention that he was muscular due to the fact that he trained every day to be the best player or whatever was his dream.

"What's the matter? Pussy." He said with no fear.

He would learn.

All of those who wronged him would learn.

And Keigo threw the first punch.

The fist came at inhuman speeds, five times faster than the athletic human would be able to react.

A sound that resembled a 'crack' was heard through the school, and the soccer club ace was on the floor, holding his jaw, which was broken.

He tried to scream, but he was in too much pain to do something about it, he looked at the person he just badmouthed and was somewhat horrified and too perplexed to even make a sound about it.

Those lifeless black and yellow eyes were practically haunting him.

"Well… I don't want the Soccer club without your abilities, so I won't hurt your legs, but hey, the face is fair game, right?" Those words were spoken with Keigo's voice, but surely, that wasn't him.

When the second fist came, the ace could only close his eyes as the waited for the pain, that is, until someone came to the halls.

"Hey Keigo, why are you not in class yet?" Keigo heard someone ask.

"Of course you can see that I am teaching him that lying only hurts people, you know? I mean, I am pretty sure that you would understand, Mizuho." Keigo said without turning.

"Well, yeah, but then again, the teacher is waiting for you." He said, not caring that his friend was acting out of character and just broke the jaw of another person with one punch.

"Sure," Keigo said as he pushed the ace, the rather casual push was strong enough to send him flying across the corridor, and everyone went to help the ace, not because they liked him, some of them did but not all of them.

They just wanted to be away from Keigo, who just proved himself to be a freak.

"Sorry, I kinda got overboard, I don't like when people talk about me on my back." He told him Mizuho, who shrugged.

'You know… Is there a way to give him power?' Keigo thought to himself as he smiled at his friend and slapped his back, with no strength at all, so as he wouldn't be harmed, and walked beside him.


End file.
